


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 19

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Gen, Surgery, Whump, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: It’s a miracle he’s even alive.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 19

“Hold him down! Don’t let his leg move!”

Screams and loud metallic bangs boom through the underground base and most people stay away, the horrific noises overriding any natural curiosity. Within the room is controlled chaos; several people are pinning to the table a pilot who lost his leg in the first firefight with the Galra invasion force.

It’s a miracle he’s even alive.

But right now that same miracle seems like a curse, as the head surgeon and her assistants are forced to perform an emergency above the knee amputation. He’s unlucky enough to come in during their general anesthetic shortage (supplies wouldn’t come in for another day and a half) and he needs the surgery now or serious infection will ensure he won’t make it past tonight. There’s a very real threat of him dying from shock and she prays that his strength will see him through.

She’s currently nearing the thigh bone and thanks to her extreme focus is able to block out most of the blood curdling shrieks from her patient. _Please god let him pass out soon_ , she thinks and soon gets her wish as he suddenly goes silent and limp. Thankfully they have plenty of other supplies to keep the rest of his surgery sterile and safe.

They get to the bone and begin the task of sawing through it. A laborious task as they must make sure it’s a clean cut as they smooth out what remains. After that, it’s a matter of cutting through the other half of muscles, tissues, and skin then sealing the stump, taking care to reconstruct the remaining stump in preparation for a prosthetic installation later on.

Once the surgery is complete, a nurse readies and inserts the IV drip and another connects a small tube to drain fluid buildup. No painkillers either or they would have used that instead during surgery.

Out of curiosity the head surgeon looks over the dogtags on the side table and reads the name printed on them, though the last name is partially burned out.

Adam W


End file.
